Get ready for challenging!
by Amandaxter
Summary: Differents of game hero's get some challenging, but can they handle it? Mario/Link/Sonic/Pikachu/Banjo/Rayman/Ratchet/Jak
1. The Team

Before I start, if you have not reading my other fics, then you must know, that I can turned some words on in some of the sentences. But some help from my wordbook, I can make a (good) story of it.  
  
***  
  
Get ready for challenging!  
  
Chapter 01: The Team  
  
***  
  
AD: Hoi everyone! Welcome in my show! I welcomed a couple of Videogame hero's. They gone to some challenging where I am the leader. Who are my candidates, Caston?  
  
Caston: Yeah, the first one is the mascot from Nintendo. He loves spaghetti and his haves his job as plumber. Here is Mario!  
  
Mario: * Walked to stage * Its me, Mario!  
  
AD: Yeah, I know.  
  
Mario: Why I am here?  
  
AD: You will heard it later. Who is the second candidate?  
  
Caston: He is the most best swordfighter of Hyrule. Here is the adult Link from N'64!  
  
Link: * Walked to stage and swing with his sword? *  
  
Caston: He is blue and run fast. He lives on chilidogs. Here is Sonic the Hedgehog!  
  
Sonic: * Run to the stage and stop at front of AD * Hallo everyone!  
  
Caston: He is yellow as the sun and dangerous as lightning. Here's Pikachu!  
  
Pikachu: * Walked to stage stage * Pikao!  
  
AD: * Shakes her head * Who's more coming?  
  
Caston: He is a bear and fight against the evil witch. Here's Banjo!  
  
Banjo: * Walked to stage * Jaha!  
  
Caston: He haves no neck, arms or legs. En here he is, Rayman!  
  
Rayman: * Walked to stage and bow for his fans *  
  
AD: And now the last two, Caston!  
  
Caston: Yes, he come from the planet Veldin. He is an mechanic and a hero. Here is Ratchet!  
  
Ratchet: * Jumped to the stage and make an forward roll *  
  
Caston: And now the last one and he is AD favorite. He was ones a friendly guy, now he is bad. He came now from the future, here Jak!  
  
Jak: * Walked to the stages and loading his gun * Who may I kill?  
  
AD: Jak, put that gun down.  
  
Jak: Why only me?  
  
AD: Everybody. Link, put that sword down! Pikachu, no Thunderbolts! Mario, your firebloom! Ratchet, what I said about guns? Put that down!  
  
Caston: All right! Here's the team.  
  
Mario from Super Mario series Nintendo.  
  
Link from the legend of Zelda series Nintendo/N'64  
  
Sonic from Sonic the hedgehog series Sega/Nintendo  
  
Pikachu from Pokemon Nintendo  
  
Banjo from Banjo-Kazooie/Banjo-Tooie Nintendo/rare where  
  
Rayman from Rayman series Ubisoft  
  
Ratchet from Ratchet and clank PS2/Insomniac  
  
Jak from Jak and Daxter- Jak I I: Renegade PS2/Naughtydog  
  
Caston: In the next chapter come the first challenge. R&R please. 


	2. Grabbed a number?

I don't owned everything, but own AD and Caston.  
  
Responds: Thanks HyperShadow and Nobinoir for the review.  
  
And Eco Master: If you like Jak's attitude, in this chapter can it even worsted, read it and know what I mean ^-^  
  
***  
  
Get ready for challenging!  
  
Chapter 02: Grabbed a number?  
  
***  
  
AD: * Walked on the stage, the crowed cheered * Hello and welcome back! I am AD, and my quests are. . .  
  
AD: * Looked at her guests and they are fighting. * What's going on here! 0_0'  
  
* Jak fight with Link. Ratchet with Pikachu. Sonic with Rayman. Mario and Banjo looked at the fight. *  
  
Mario: There fighting for nothing.  
  
AD: Get the. . . -_-*  
  
Banjo: Yeah, Link fight with Jak for who of the elves is the best. Ratchet have a kind of thundergun and Pikachu challenging him. Sonic and Rayman, without any reason.  
  
AD: Hold on! We start with the show!  
  
* Everybody stop with fighting *  
  
AD: Great, now we grabbed some numbers. Then we can see who your opponent is.  
  
* Suddenly, a monkey from the game Ape Escape 2 walked on stage and start to make a fool of himself. *  
  
AD: Who let that ape in!  
  
Jak: Let me deal with this. * grabbed his grenade lancer and shoot on the monkey. *  
  
* Monkey dead *  
  
AD: Why do you do that for! 0_-*  
  
Jak: He work on my nerves!  
  
AD: Put that gun down! -_-*  
  
Jak: * Put his gun down *  
  
AD: *Looked at the monkey * Who can remove that monkey!  
  
Ratchet: I do. * Grabbed his suck cannon and suck up the monkey *  
  
AD: Can it the other way too! -_-**  
  
Ratchet: No.  
  
AD: * signed * Can we start the show now?  
  
AD: * Walked to the ball-box * Who grabbed the first ball, Mario?  
  
Mario: * Grabbed a ball * I have 4.  
  
AD: Great for you. Link?  
  
Link: * Grabbed number 1 *  
  
Jak * Grabbed number 8 and looked at Link *  
  
Link: Get a big smile on his face *  
  
Jak: -_-*  
  
AD: Make it different who grabbed a number!  
  
Jak: I want one!  
  
Link: Loser!  
  
Jak: * Attacked Link *  
  
Jak&Link: * Start to fight *  
  
AD: Oh, Elves! @_@  
  
Elvis: Thank you very much.  
  
AD: I said. . . ELVES NOT ELVIS!  
  
Elvis: * Have just left the building *  
  
AD: We go further. Banjo?  
  
Banjo: Grabbed number 5 *  
  
Ratchet: Grabbed number 2 *  
  
Pikachu: Grabbed number 7 *  
  
Sonic: * Grabbed number 3 *  
  
Rayman: * Grabbed number 6*  
  
AD: All right, everybody grabbed a number and what is the placing Caston!  
  
Caston: Yes. Here is your placing AD!  
  
Link against Banjo.  
  
Ratchet against Rayman.  
  
Sonic against Pikachu.  
  
Mario against Jak.  
  
Link: Arg, my opponent is a beer! -_-'  
  
Jak: Why are you complaining for, I got the plumber! -_-*  
  
Mario: Mammamiehjaa! 0_0'  
  
Rachet: Pizzariehjaa ^_^  
  
Pikachu: Pika ?_?  
  
Caston: In the next chapter is the action where we waiting for, I hope!  
  
Until the next update and review please 


End file.
